chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
I Am The Apocalypse
Summary It's all hands on deck when Firehouse 51 races to the scene of a deadly chemical leak inside an industrial building. With squad and truck tested like never before, scores of workers are rescued but many are experiencing respiratory distress. This prompts truck 81, squad 3 and ambulance 61 to spring into action to transport the victims to nearby Chicago Med. The situation takes a turn from bad to worse in the midst of the chaos when a "patient" planted inside the hospital goes on a suicide mission armed with a grenade and claiming to be the carrier of a deadly airborne disease. Trying to stop the madman from engaging the explosive device, a member of the firehouse team is severely wounded in the blast and left to face life-threatening injuries. With no other choice, Chicago Med is forced into lockdown until doctors and the Hazmat team can determine the severity of the airborne virus. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * Charlie Barnett as Paramedic Peter Mills * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Special Guest Stars * Laurie Holden as Doctor Hannah Tramble * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Warren Christie as Firefighter Scott Rice * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Emily Shaffer as Claman * Karen Aldridge as Doctor Kendra Perrington * Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Cayne Collier as Lowe * Ray Frewen as Jim * James Rana as Ali Mahmoud * Sarab Kamoo as Noor Mahmoud * Andy Nagraj as Aleem Mahmoud * Carisa Barreca as Registrar * Jennifer Weigel as Melissa Brosh-McKenna * Ada Grey as Ruby * Leslie Handelman as Ruby's Mother * Cole Millette as Melanie * Alanna Rogers as Female Patient * Paul Dunckel as Factory Supervisor Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Co-Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Tim Deluca as Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Tim Talbott as Co-Producer * Lisa Wiegand as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Micky Blythe as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Ryan Rege Harris as Executive Story Editor * Tiller Russell as Story Editor Background information and Notes * Backdoor Pilot for Chicago Med. Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Crossover episodes